


The Night Shift

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Doctor Benny Lafitte, M/M, Married Couple, Nurse Dean Winchester, Paediatrician Benny Lafitte, Paediatrics Nurse Dean Winchester, Quickie at work, Top Benny Lafitte, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Husbands Dean and Benny share the night shift on the paediatrics floor, but it's very quiet during the night.SPN Kink bingo square: Pubic Hair
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 5 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Pubic Hair + Nurse/Doctor AU
> 
> Thanks to trouble for prompting "Nurse/Doctor AU".  
> This also fills the square "Pubic Hair" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

It was never their intention to work together, or at least that was what Dean always told himself. They had been married for a few years now and together for even longer, and they both knew that working together would probably cause some issues because they were still unable to resist each other. Still, when Benny got offered a job at the same hospital as Dean, for a massive raise and less of a commute, they talked and agreed Benny had to take it. The children on their floor would always come first, though, and they weren’t supposed to fool around on the work floor anyway, so they thought they’d be good.

Once they actually started working together, they noticed how difficult it was to keep their hands of each other at work. Both Benny and Dean loved children, and seeing their partner with children was apparently a turn-on for the both of them, so they decided to request schedules that would overlap as little as possible. The HR people listened of course, but now that the entire hospital is understaffed and people are being put on the ER willy-nilly, Dean and Benny are working similar shifts again just to make sure that their floor isn’t understaffed too.

It’s nearing midnight, and both Benny and Dean are still around. They’ve volunteered for the night shift, knowing they mostly needed to be around in case of emergencies, but they are now the only two around, the one other nurse who was in the night shift with them, Alex, just having gone to sleep for the time being. She’d been on her last legs after pulling a 24-hour shift on the ER department, and Benny and Dean knew that they’d be able to handle the floor on their own if needed, so they both said she should just sleep for a while, that they’d wake her if anything happened that they needed her for.

So now, Dean and Benny are on their own on the floor, all of the children fast asleep, and they’re bored. It’s their fifth night shift of the week and there’s no way they’re working day shifts in the upcoming few weeks with how they’ve been scheduled, and they’ve already talked about a lot of things. Earlier in the evening, Benny said they should probably bring board and card games for the upcoming nights. For now, they’re sitting on a couch in the nurses’ room, which is situated in the centre of their floor. Since Benny told Alex to take the bed in his office, they are enjoying their privacy in the nurses’ room instead. Dean is snuggled into Benny’s chest, and they’re quiet. Dean’s drawing small patterns into Benny’s stomach, and his hand is slowly wandering lower and lower until he meets the elastic band of Benny’s scrubs, and he looks up at Benny with question clear in his eyes. They haven’t done anything remotely sexual in the past weeks, too tired and stressed to have or make time for some fun loving time. But now, Dean is feeling it and he wants to feel Benny’s cock in hand, wants to feel the curls of his pubic hair either in his hand, on his chin, or maybe pounding against his ass.

Benny nods almost imperceptibly and presses a kiss against Dean’s forehead. Dean’s hand continues its path south and works its way underneath the elastic of Benny’s scrubs and underwear. Benny’s cock is still soft, but as Dean’s fingers scratch through Benny’s pubic hair, he can feel the warmth of Benny’s cock and feel how it starts to stir. Dean loves all of Benny’s body hair but he’s partial to his chest hair and pubic hair, so taking his time before he finally touches Benny’s cock is part of what he likes. 

When he finally wraps his hand around Benny’s erection, it’s already fully hard and Benny sighs in relief at the touch. Dean only loosely keeps his fist around Benny’s cock and doesn’t move much until Benny almost begs for it. Even then, Dean only moves his fist slowly and carefully, not wanting Benny to come from this alone. He scoots down on the couch and goes to his knees on the floor, looking up at Benny through his eyelashes.

“Can I?” he asks, fingers moving up to grab the elastic of Benny’s scrubs and underwear. He knows that Benny is more careful than him, but there’s no danger whatsoever, because security is fully occupied with the Covid-intakes lately, so there wouldn’t be anyone coming in at all, nothing to fear for even Benny.

Benny nods again, and Dean pulls the scrubs and underwear down just far enough to free Benny’s dick. Dean licks his lips and kisses Benny’s stomach before moving his lips lower and lower until he can finally take Benny’s cock in mouth. Dean moans at the scent and taste of Benny’s musk. He doesn’t waste any time and immediately takes Benny in deep. He kind of wants Benny to fuck him, but they don’t have any supplies with them – although Dean could probably easily find some lube in the hospital. He just doesn’t want to move again, although he’d welcome Benny’s fingers or tongue in his ass at any time – Benny’s cock in his ass would just be too much for now, especially without lube.

Benny moans louder than he probably wanted but Dean takes it as encouragement and starts bobbing up and down, setting a quick and fast rhythm. Mentally, Dean is making a note to bring lube soon so they’ve got it on hand, but he loves blowing Benny, so that’s always going to be a good option – but he’d love to ride Benny to hell when there’s the option that they might be caught at any time. Working all the time brings out the exhibitionist in himself, apparently. And he’s hoping that this blowjob might encourage Benny to do more things in public soon.

Dean feels Benny’s cock jerk in his mouth, and he takes a deep breath before pushing himself even further, taking Benny’s cock down into his throat and keeping himself down there, breathing slowly and carefully through his nose, which is buried in _Benny_ , his pubes and scent tickling Dean’s nose. Benny groans and puts a hand in Dean’s hair to keep him down while Benny bucks up and comes long and hard down Dean’s throat. Dean swallows compulsively and feels Benny’s cock jerk again at that, and then he moves off Benny’s cock. He gags a little as his cock comes out past his gag reflex, but Dean swallows several times and then the feeling settles again. There’s probably spit dribbling down his chin and he must look debauched, but he’s happier than he’s been in the past week or so.

“Fuck, cher,” Benny says, chest heaving. “That was intense.”

“Thanks,” Dean croaks. Benny wipes the tears and spit from Dean’s face with some tissues, and then he kisses Dean.

“Do you…?”

“Nah,” Dean says, shrugging. His own erection has been pressing against his scrubs for some time now, but the need to come has already waned, and he just wants to be held by Benny now. “Maybe later, when we do round two.”

Benny bursts into laughter. “You’ve got some high hopes for the night, haven’t you?”

“Well… we didn’t bring any other games,” Dean says, smiling. “And since we’re all alone, we might as well, right?”

Benny sighs, pretending to be done with Dean, but Dean knows better. There’s love shining clearly in Benny’s eyes and Dean knows how to win his husband over. They’re definitely doing something like this again tonight.


End file.
